Crônicas de Amor e Confusão III: Torre de Pedra
by Dama 9
Summary: Terceira crônica da série. Sobre o casal Aiolia e Marin. Numa epoca que o Leo ainda era um adolescente rebelde.
1. Porque?

_Os dedos tamborilavam insistentemente sobre a superfície fria daquele balcão, onde o jovem de cabelos ruivos mantinha o olhar perdido, dando um suspiro entediado._

_Vozes animadas chegam a seus ouvidos, fazendo seus orbes brilharem de pura felicidade. Quando algumas pessoas entraram pela porta que lhes levava a "Toca do Baco"._

**SAUDAÇÕES meus caros amigos.**

**Entrem, não se sintam acanhados, afinal vocês já são da casa. Permitam-me lhes arrumar um lugar apropriado.**

**Sigam em frente passando pela pista de dança, há uma mesa especial lhes aguardando. Creio que a vista das montanhas do dec é bem mais aconchegando nessas noites frias do que a do terraço. **

**Fiquem a vontade que vou trazer o vinho...**

-o-o-o-o-

**Bem, antes de começarmos queria que desculpassem a minha falta de atenção quando entraram, mas vocês sabem, ultimamente o movimento por aqui anda meio parado, algumas pessoas andam trabalhando de mais e simplesmente esquecem-se de mim._ (olhar desolado)._**

**Eu sei, estou com o humor meio tétrico, mas com vocês aqui tudo melhora. _(sorriso largo –tipo o gato da Alice no país das maravilhas)._**

**Nossa, vocês não sabem como me deixam feliz ao saber que apreciaram tanto a ultima crônica _(enxugando uma lagrima no canto do olho)_. Realmente o garoto de gêmeos é surpreendente, mas ele não é o único a me surpreender por aqui_ (olhar cúmplice)_.**

**É, vocês devem estar curiosos pra saber quem é o protagonista dessa noite, não?**

**Pois bem, vou lhes contar...**

**Ele não era mais apenas um garoto rebelde, porém considerado o mais forte entre os seus, mas apenas uma amazona lhe conhecia como ele realmente era.**

**Num dia ele foi chamado de anjo, no outro de demônio ou apenas de "Aquele que castiga os Deuses".**

**Sim, acho que vocês já devem imaginar de quem estou me referindo. Isso mesmo, o jovem que antigamente tinha uma louca fixação por cabelos ruivos e que hoje vai mostrar para nós em sua crônica, que nem mesmo ele consegue controlar a curiosidade diante de uma mascara de prata e que pedras são só pedras, mas torres nem sempre podem nos proteger...**

**Para os jovens que não tiveram medo de desvendar os segredos do passado e do presente em "Troca Equivalente", que aprenderam de maneira clara que o amor a primeira vista ainda existe em "Entre Mudanças e Desejos", e por fim, que ter uma vida comum não é nada fácil em "Tempestade de Verão", prepare-se para conhecer a crônica de Aiolia e Marin, numa época que o mundo entrava em guerra e Titãs e Cavaleiros se enfrentavam numa batalha mortal pelo destino da Terra.**

**Ódio, vingança, saudade e amor. Alguns vão, outros ficam. Feridas se curam e dores passam...**

**Então, agora lhes apresento "Torre de Pedra".**

**Uma história que se passa em meados da batalha dos titãs. Quando numa luta mortal Hyperion o titã de Ébano passou por maus bocados enfrentando as "presas do Leão Dourado". E Aiolia descobriu que era apenas um humano, com a necessidade de confiar em alguém.**

**Aproveitem, que antes do fim eu volto...**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Obs: spoiller do Episódio G volume 2 capitulo 9 – Aquele que destrói a armadura.**

**

* * *

**

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão III **

**Torre de Pedra**

**I – Porque?**

Outra hora cuidaria daquele inútil. Que patético, julgar-se um Deus todo poderoso, mas quando as coisas se complicaram fugiu. Hyperion o Titã de Ébano, cuja adamas era mais resistente do que as doze armaduras de ouro juntas, não resistiria ao impacto das garras do leão, ah se Cronos não houvesse interferido.

Podia ouvir os baixos soluços de Litus próximo a si, porém isso lhe soava tão baixo, como se fosse ela a estar longe. Precisava alcançá-la, não podia permitir que ela se machucasse. Prometera que a protegeria até o fim.

Sentiu cada fibra de seu corpo queimar e formigar, nada mais respondia a seu comando. O sangue escorria furiosamente por cada orifício causado pelo golpe do titã. A cabeça latejava de dor, felizmente ou não, era somente ela a doer, no mais, nada podia ser sentido.

Uma leve brisa tocou sua face marcada por microscópicos cortes e arranhões. Os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçaram diante da leve brisa lhe dando um momentâneo alivio.

Aos poucos os orbes verdes fecharam-se puxando-o para a completa escuridão. Seu corpo parecia ir de encontro ao chão, numa queda livre em câmera lenta, até chocar-se completamente com a poça criada por seu próprio sangue.

-Mestre Aiolia; a voz da pequena criança de cabelos verdes lhe soou como um sussurro longínquo, inalcançável. Antes de ficar completamente inconsciente. E o cosmo do leão ferido apagou-se completamente.

Sua mente queria continuar a lutar, protege-la custe o que custasse, o titã poderia voltar e feri-la, mas simplesmente não conseguia mais.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_-Aiolia acorde; conhecia essa voz, como tinha saudades de ouvi-la lhe chamar toda manhã para o treino diário._

_-Só mais um minuto; ele pediu sonolento._

_-Como quer se tornar um cavaleiro sendo tão preguiçoso? –a voz divertida de Aioros falou tão próximo de si que poderia jurar ser real._

_-Não seja chato mano, só mais um pouquinho; ele pediu, enrolando-se mais nas cobertas como muitas vezes o fizera, passando noites a fio praguejando contra os céus em meio a queda de lagrimas cada vez mais amargas e cheias de revolta pela rasteira que o destino lhe dera._

_-Você sabe que as coisas não são assim; Aioros falou, afagando-lhe as melenas. –A vida é cheia de obstáculos que temos que aprender a contornar como esse, agora levante; a voz do irmão soou autoritária._

_Agora ele não era mais seu irmão e sim seu superior, seu mestre que durante todos seus passos lhe observava e orientava, mas porque agora sentia-se tão sozinho, com frio, impotente diante do inevitável._

_Porque os céus foram tão cruéis ao permitir que aquilo acontecesse. Seu irmão um traidor, aquilo não era verdade, não era justo. **IMPOSSÍVEL!**_

_Mais uma vez sentia aquela dor no coração, um ser insignificante diante da crueldade divina que permitira que o mais fiel dentre seus guardiões perecesse com uma injuria daquelas. _

_Aos poucos sentia como se deixasse algo pra trás, mas agora só queria fechar os olhos e obliterar de sua mente aquela sensação ruim._

_-Aioros, me deixa dormir; ele pediu suplicante._

_-Pare de se esconder Aiolia; ele falou puxando as cobertas. –Como quer protegê-la dormindo desse jeito. Você é um cavaleiro, as feridas se fecham e a dor passa. Mas e a morte? Não se pode lutar contra ela. Vai deixá-la desprotegida. Largada a vontade dos deuses? Você prometeu; Aioros insistiu._

_-Não, nunca; ele falou virando-se para o irmão._

_-Então **ACORDE**;_

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

-**AIOROS**; Aiolia chamou, vendo a imagem do irmão dissolver-se a sua frente, tentou se levantar, mas uma dor muito forte no abdômen fê-lo cair de volta na cama.

-Acalme-se; uma voz feminina chegou a seus ouvidos, um peso sobre seu corpo impedia que se debatesse.

De quem era aquela voz? –sua mente simplesmente se negava a lhe dar a resposta. A única coisa que sabia é que não era **dela**, mas onde **ela** estaria agora?

Tentou se levantar, um gemido de dor escapou-lhe dos lábios, no momento que sentiu algo frio tocar as feridas e arder.

-Fique quieto, assim vai abrir todos os curativos; a voz o repreendeu, mas não queria saber disso, só queria levantar dali e procurá-la.

-Me solta; ele falou entredentes, serrando os orbes sem foco para a estranha a sua frente.

Talvez fosse algum delírio, ou tivesse apanhado tanto de Hyperion naquela luta que seus sentidos lhe pregavam uma peça. Não poderia ser uma amazona.

-Você só levanta depois que se recuperar; ela falou.

-Onde ela esta? –ele perguntou, desistindo de lutar contra a amazona que agora lhe parecia tão mais forte do que si.

-A garotinha esta com Gahran; ela respondeu.

-Ainda bem; ele murmurou deixando-se relaxar, sentiu as mãos da amazona colocarem algo gelado sobre si, quando notou não estar mais com a armadura sobre o corpo.

-O que esta fazendo? –ele perguntou assustado, retendo-lhe uma das mãos.

-Não deixando que você morra... Por enquanto; ela respondeu sarcástica.

-Puff! Com esse humor você só pode ser a Marin; ele resmungou, soltando-lhe a mão e acalmando-se.

-Bem, pelo menos a surra que levou não lhe afetou o cérebro, apesar de que tenho minhas duvidas de que algum dia ele teve um bom funcionamento; ela provocou.

-Olha aqui; Aiolia falou revoltado, tentando se levantar. –Arg; ele gemeu de dor, fechando nervosamente os olhos ao sentir uma fisgada no abdômen.

-Olha aqui você; a amazona falou, intencionalmente pressionando com mais força a ferida do cavaleiro. – Se você quer bancar o adolescente rebelde, faça isso fora do santuário, assim ninguém se responsabiliza por seus ataques suicidas; ela rebateu ferina.

-Isso não é problema seu; ele falou irritado.

-Exatamente, mas se quer morrer faça isso longe dos olhos de uma criança; Marin rebateu. - Deixe de ser egoísta e pense um pouco naquela garotinha que esta preocupada com você; ela completou.

-Litus; ele murmurou.

-Pelo menos a memória não foi afetada; ela falou se levantando da beira da cama e caminhando para o outro cômodo.

Aiolia deixou os orbes correrem pelo local. Era um quarto simples, diferente dos que já vira no próprio templo ou nos demais.

Onde estaria? – a julgar pela presença da amazona ali, deveria estar em sua casa, mas porque? Porque ela lhe salvara?

Não poderia mais suportar aquela sensação de inutilidade. Retirou o fino lençol que lhe cobria até a cintura e sentou-se na cama. Instintivamente levou a mão até a ferida no abdômen. Olhou para os braços e peito, todos tinham cuidadosos curativos, isso lhe confundia.

Todos o tratavam como o irmão do traidor, não duvidava que o próprio Ares comemoraria sua morte com os demais hipócritas caso Hyperion tivesse conseguido acabar com ele, mas ela o salvara e cuidara de si. **Porque?**

**Continua...**


	2. Predadores

**Como vão?**

**Olha só, mais uma noite todos nós reunidos aqui para mais uma crônica.**

**Peço realmente desculpas pela falta do vinho e agora com uma garrafa nova. Não se esqueçam de mim.**

**O primeiro brinde é sempre meu e o segundo é claro de Afrodite.**

**Sabe porque, não... Então vou explicar.**

**Um brinde as coisas boas da vida e aos prazeres que a elas acompanham. Perfeito não, claro que sim.**

**Vamos então ao que interessa, e como já disse. Eu volto no fim...**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão III**

**Torre de Pedra.**

**Capitulo 2:**

**II – Predadores.**

Caminhou hesitante guiando-se pelo cosmo dela. Encontrou-a numa pequena cozinha, ela estava de costas para si, mas assim que se aproximou Marin virou-se, notando sua presença.

-Não deveria se levantar, ainda está muito debilitado; a amazona o repreendeu, se aproximando.

-Porque? –ele perguntou com a voz fraca, porém um brilho furioso tremeluzia nos orbes de leão.

-O que? –Marin perguntou, a mascara inexpressiva impedia que ele a visse arquear a sobrancelha.

-Porque não me deixou morrer? –ele perguntou serrando os punhos nervosamente.

-Que pergunta estúpida é essa? –Marin falou indignada. –Você deve estar delirando de febre, só pode; ela completou colocando uma mão sobre a testa dele.

A única coisa que ela viu foram os orbes verdes se incendiarem de forma perigosa, no momento que sentiu suas costas chocarem-se bruscamente contra a parede e ele apoiar ambas as mãos uma de cada lado de seu rosto, impedindo-a de mover-se para qualquer lado.

Sentiu o sangue gelar. O viu quase morto há poucos minutos atrás e agora se sentia subjugada e acuada por um olhar daquele felino.

Que irônico. A águia e o leão, dois predadores por natureza, mas agora só um deles sentia-se impotente.

-Ai-olia; o nome do cavaleiro foi pronunciado de forma tremula pela amazona.

-Porque não me deixou morrer? –ele perguntou quase num rosnado, exigindo uma resposta.

-Lutamos por um mesmo propósito, o mínimo que podemos fazer é dividir as responsabilidades e proteger uns aos outros; ela respondeu, tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquilo estava lhe perturbando.

-Companheirismo, isso é para os hipócritas; ele rebateu com um meio sorriso de escárnio.

Um milésimo de segundo e o som de um tapa ecoou por todo o cômodo, o cavaleiro fechou os olhos sentindo o lado direito de sua face arder no momento que a mão da amazona lhe acertou.

-Você é patético, achando que todos aqui são seus inimigos; ela rebateu ferina, agora pouco se importando com a situação que se encontrava.

-Como se eu não estivesse certo, acha que não sei que estou rodeado dos cães do Ares; ele rebateu indignado.

-Você não passa de um idiota egoísta; Marin falou com os punhos serrados.

-Olha como fala, ou...;

-Ou o que? Você pode ser um cavaleiro de ouro, mas agora não passa de um idiota que quer bancar o rebelde e que esqueceu pelo que luta; ela o cortou.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_-Aiolia, pelo que você luta? –a voz de Aioros tirou-lhe dos devaneios._

_-Como se você já não soubesse irmão; ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto._

_-Mas quero ouvir de você; Aioros insistiu._

_-Pra proteger as pessoas que sofrem com as injustiças e não podem se defender sozinhas; ele falou ficando rapidamente serio._

_**-Fim da Lembrança-**_

-Eu quase me esqueci do porque; ele murmurou.

-Você não está sozinho; a amazona falou com a voz mais branda.

Sabia muito bem como era ser um cordeiro entre os lobos. Desde que chagara ao santuário para treinar ouvira sobre o cavaleiro de Sagitário e o irmão mais novo.

Não acreditava que ele fosse um traidor, mas não pretendia voltar-se contra o santuário por alguém que mal conhecia, porém as poucas vezes que se encontrara com o jovem cavaleiro de Leão só vira revolta e tristeza em seus orbes. De que adiantava ser o mais forte se quando colocava a cabeça sobre o travesseiro a noite sabia que não teria paz.

Deixou que sua mão se elevasse até a face dele, o lado que ela mesma atingira. Um toque de leve com a ponta dos dedos. Viu-o fechar os olhos e dar um fraco suspiro.

Ambas as testas jaziam encostadas uma sobre a outra. Aiolia podia sentir a prata gelada da mascara inexpressiva, mantendo ainda as duas mãos na parede. Imerso em recordações.

-Eu quase me esqueci; Aiolia repetiu depois de alguns minutos de silencio. –Não estou aqui pra ficar me revoltando contra meus demônios e sim ajudar aqueles que realmente precisam; ele completou.

-Qualquer um se sente perdido às vezes; a amazona falou, como se fosse capaz de ler seus pensamentos e compreender suas duvidas.

-Obrigado Marin; ele falou afastando-se um pouco, a fitando com um olhar sério.

A jovem prendeu a respiração diante daquele olhar, sentia como se ele conseguisse enxergar através daquela mascara de prata.

-Pelo que? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Por me salvar de mim mesmo; ele respondeu, soltando uma das mãos que lhe serviam de apoio, para tocar-lhe a face coberta pela mascara.

-Aiolia, não; ela pediu, temendo que ele fosse realmente fazer o que pensava.

-É incrível como sei que não esta mentindo pra mim, sem ao menos te olhar nos olhos; ele falou com um olhar perdido. Deixando que a ponta dos dedos corressem pela lateral da face dela, encontrando uma pequena fresta desprovida de prata, fazendo-a sentir um tremor involuntário e descendo até o queixo.

-Co-mo? –ela perguntou tremula.

-Apesar de usar uma mascara você não mente pra mim, embora outros não a usem e sejam um bando de hipócritas; Aiolia falou com olhar perdido.

-Nem todos são assim, você não pode generalizar; a amazona falou, respirando pesadamente.

-Tem razão, mas às vezes é mais fácil pensar o contrario; ele falou com um sorriso triste.

-Somos humanos, querendo ou não temos a necessidade de confiar em alguém, não poderia ser diferente agora; ela falou, fechando os olhos, quando os dedos do cavaleiro desceram até o pescoço num toque inocente e desproposital. –Não pode construir uma torre de pedra para esconder-se e se manter protegido de tudo e de todos.

-Tem razão; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Somos humanos.

-Ahn! Você deveria ir se deitar, não vai conseguir melhorar desse jeito; ela falou sem conseguir reprimir o nervosismo e ansiedade.

-Sabe Marin; ele começou de repente, um brilho diferente tremeluzia nos orbes do cavaleiro que a deixou inquieta.

-O que?

-Eu realmente não me importaria de morrer; ele falou estudando-lhe as reações. –Contanto que fosse pelas suas mãos; ele completou com uma voz sedutora.

Que mudança é essa? –ela se perguntou, engolindo em seco. Uma hora ele era um garoto rebelde e do nada passava para homem incrivelmente sedutor, não precisaria de muito para com facilidade convencê-la a retirar a mascara por conta própria.

-O-o q-que q-quer di-zer com is-so? – Marin perguntou aflita, simplesmente não sabia como sair dali, aonde se metera? –ela pensou suando frio.

-Eu quero dizer que não me importaria de morrer, contanto que pudesse ter o seu rosto como uma ultima visão; Aiolia respondeu serio.

Os dedos do cavaleiro deteram-se na junta da mascara com o rosto, uma pressão a mais ali e ela se desprenderia.

-Aiolia; a amazona falou lhe retendo a mão no ultimo minuto.

O cavaleiro parecia não ouvi-la de tão entretido que estava, observando-a.

-**MESTRE** **AIOLIA**; a voz infantil de Litus soou na entrada da casa.

-**MARIN**; outra pessoa chamou.

Aiolia afastou-se rapidamente da amazona, praguejando internamente pelo que quase fizera, mas simplesmente teve todos os pensamentos racionais obliterados de sua mente ao pensar que estava a um passo de matar aquela curiosidade que lhe consumia toda vez que a encontrava.

-Arg; ele gemeu levando a mão ao abdômen.

-Eu disse pra não levantar; Marin o repreendeu, dando graças por Aldebaran ter aparecido. –Vem, vou te levar pra lá, apóie-se em mim; ela falou, porém ele hesitou. –Vamos logo; Marin falou impaciente, tentando ignorar o que quase acontecera, para agir com naturalidade.

Devidamente acomodado, Marin lhe deu as costas, indo até a porta recebendo Litus e Aldebaran, porém o cavaleiro não deixara de lhe acompanhar com o olhar, mas ao ver o taurino não reprimiu uma veinha de saltar-lhe na testa.

-Nossa que cara emburrada; Aldebaran provocou, vendo a face contrariada do leonino.

-O que quer? –ele perguntou seco.

-Como esta, mestre Aiolia? –Litus perguntou tentando evitar que o irmão brigasse com o taurino... Como sempre.

-Melhor Litus, não precisa se preocupar; ele respondeu, lançando um olhar discreto a amazona que os observava a distancia sem se manifestar. –O que quer aqui Aldebaran? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Vim lhe avisar que o mestre o liberou para ir a Jamiel; ele respondeu.

-E o que eu vou fazer em Jamiel? –ele perguntou, já imaginando que Ares lhe mandara para mais uma missão absurda, suicida e que provavelmente iria ser mandado parar no ultimo pedágio antes do inferno, isso quer dizer, algum lugar extremamente longe e que o mantivesse o mais afastado possível do santuário.

-Pedir ao Mú que conserte a armadura, seu idiota, porque no estado que ela esta é impossível lutar; ele respondeu dando um croque na cabeça dele.

-**ESTÁ LOUCO, SEU IDIOTA? -**Aiolia berrou massageando o local atingido.

-Deixe de ser molenga e pare de dar trabalho a Marin; Aldebaran o repreendeu.

-O que? –Aiolia perguntou engasgando.

-Se eu te conheço bem, deve ter ficado dando trabalho para Marin por ficar levantando da cama e ser um idiota teimoso, então é bom ficar quieto; Aldebaran falou.

-Grrr! Tanto cavaleiro e tenho que aturar justo você; ele falou num grasnado.

-Ih! Será que não é bom mandar vacinar, o que você acha Marin? –Aldebaran provocou o cavaleiro.

-Vá embora; Aiolia mandou.

-Ou você pode preferir o Mascara da Morte, seu inconseqüente; ele falou dando outro croque na cabeça dele. –Se não ficasse provocando aquele caranguejo não teria se ferido antes de lutar contra o titã;

**-AI**, para com isso idiota; Aiolia reclamou. –E aquele crustáceo mais idiota ainda vai ter o dele, ele que me aguarde; ele completou.

-Pare de falar besteira na frente da criança; ele rebateu apontando pra Litus.

-Litus me desculpa, agora tapa os ouvidos que esse idiota vai ouvir poucas e boas; ele falou tentando se levantar.

-**AIIIIIIIIIII**; os dois cavaleiros reclamaram, ao levaram ao mesmo tempo um croque da amazona que espantosamente surgia entre os dois tendo uma posição privilegiada para acertar-lhes a cabeça em cheio.

-Athena realmente deveria escolher melhor seus cavaleiros, nem a Litus que é criança é tão infantil quanto vocês dois juntos; ela os repreendeu.

-Desculpe; eles falaram juntos.

-Homens, não sabem resolver nada que não envolva adrenalina e músculos... Patéticos; ela reclamou. Embora aquela mascara lhe cobrisse a face, eles facilmente sabiam que ela os fuzilava com o olhar.

-Nossa! Como a Marin é forte; Litus comentou espantada, vendo os cavaleiros que pareciam se encolher diante da amazona, ainda mais Aldebaran que a seu ver era um gigante tremeu diante da postura irritadiça dela.

-De qualquer forma vou com você a Jamiel; Aldebaran avisou.

-Não vai; Aiolia respondeu.

-Vou;

-Não vai;

-É claro que vou;

-Já disse que não;

-Mestre Aiolia; Litus chamou, porém foi ignorada.

-Vou;

-Não vai;

-O mestre Aiolia; Litus falou, tentando chamar a atenção.

**-JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO;**

**-QUERO IR JUNTO**; Litus falou, pegando um cabo de vassoura sabe-se lá de onde e acertando na cabeça dos dois.

-**AIIIIII**; os dois cavaleiros gritaram.

-Silencio finalmente; Marin falou com a voz divertida, vendo a criança bufar irritada. Assoprando impaciente, uma pequena mexa de cabelos verdes, que caira sobre os olhos.

-Ai Litus, que idéia foi essa? –Aiolia perguntou vendo um galo começar a crescer no local atingido.

-Essa doeu; Aldebaran reclamou, massageando o local atingido.

-Vocês não paravam de brigar, como eu vi a Marin fazer e funcionou, então eu tentei também; ela respondeu inocentemente.

-Ela aprende rápido; a amazona falou se divertindo com a situação.

-Olha só o que você ta ensinando pra ela; Aiolia falou indignado.

-Isso não importa, nós vamos com você; Aldebaran falou.

-Nós? –ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Claro! Litus vai junto, afinal é importante que uma criança conheça lugares diferentes durante a infância; ele falou com ar responsável. –Por isso modere a língua e pare de falar besteiras na frente da menina, seu inconseqüente; o taurino completou lhe dando outro croque que o jogou na cama.

-Oras seu; Aiolia falou entre dentes.

-Vai ser uma longa viajem, coitado do Mú; Marin murmurou.

-É; Litus concordou. Os dois cavaleiros se entreolharam confusos.

Pouco tempo depois Aldebaran e Litus deixaram a casa da amazona e a mesma avisara o cavaleiro que tinha algumas coisas a resolver, deixando-o sozinho. Não demorou muito para Aiolia cair no sono. Um sono sem sonhos.

Como seria tão simples criar uma fortaleza de pedra capaz de lhe proteger de todos as coisas que lhe ameaçasse, porém a vida não é assim e essa utopia é a primeira a ruir, como um monte de pedras empilhadas ao acaso, quando o vento bate.

Ele já terminara de se arrumar enquanto os três estavam fora da casa. Podia ouvir as vozes, altas e claras. Deixou que seus orbes corressem uma ultima vez por todo o lugar antes de colocar nas costas a urna da armadura e sair.

-Finalmente; Aldebaran falou.

-Idiota; Aiolia rosnou.

-Vamos, mestre Aiolia; Litus falou visivelmente animada com a viajem.

-Vamos sim; ele respondeu num menear de cabeça.

-Até mais Marin; Aldebaran falou recebendo um aceno da amazona. Ele colocou sua mão sobre o ombro garotinha puxando-a para dar uma distancia entre eles e o leonino que intencionalmente ficara pra trás.

-Obrigado mais uma vez; ele falou parando de frente a ela, tinha uma incomoda sensação ao mirar aquela mascara, porém tentou impedir que aquela entranha vontade de tirá-la dali voltasse e lhe obrigasse a realmente ter uma atitude suicida.

-Pelo que? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Por tudo; ele respondeu vendo que eles já estavam quase sumindo de vista.

-Vá logo e mande lembranças a Mú; ela falou impaciente.

-Ta certo; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso e um menear de cabeça. –Até mais;

-Até; ela falou entrando em seguida na casa.

Devagar ele começou a seguir os dois, porém seus pensamentos pareciam ter ficado. Não sabia explicar ao certo o que era aquilo, balançou a cabeça pra afastar os recentes pensamentos, tinha agora a importante missão de concertar a armadura e no momento era só o que importava. Embora tivesse certeza de que a curiosidade em saber o que encontraria por baixo da mascara de prata lhe acompanharia por toda a viagem, se não alem...

**#fim#

* * *

**

**Enfim, acho que podemos tirar uma boa lição disso não?**

**Por mais que o tempo passe, a idéia de que todos nós. Deuses ou mortais vamos sempre ter a necessidade de confiar em alguém, por mais difícil que isso seja às vezes, é sempre valida...**

**Cometemos erros, concertamos, fazemos diferente... Assim é a vida.**

**A noite já cai e a lua vermelha sobe aos céus, imponente. Isso me lembra do Ares, ele sempre vem aqui em dias como esse. Quem sabe qualquer hora ele não aparece para uma visita e também nos conta algo interessante.**

**Bom, infelizmente essa é a hora que eu menos gosto dessa noite. **

**Hora de nos despedirmos... Eu sei, vou morrer de saudades, mas nos vemos logo. **

**Assunto para nós sentarmos e conversarmos não vai falar. Prometo.**

**Deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos aos que perderam um pouco que fosse do seu tempo me ouvindo contar essa crônica. **

**Então, nos vemos na próxima, que creio eu, vocês vão adorar.**

**Até a próxima... **


End file.
